una linda aventura
by Dhamar Wink
Summary: hermione y draco se conocen en la playa durante sus vacaiones y tiene algo muy lindo! pero ellos se separaran hermione nunca lo supero!dejen rewies pliss!
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic de una de mis parejas favoritas Draco y Hermione, dejen reviews pliss!!! Para saber si esta bien y si sigo subiendo mas capítulos!!!!**

**Los personajes no son míos más que Dhamar.**

**No es una historia original, es sacada de una revista**

**Espero que les guste**

**Una bella aventura**

Lo veía todas las mañanas tirado sobre una toalla en la arena. Era rubio, y habia visto sus ojos grises un dia que paso por mi lado y poso sobre mi una mirada indiferente. Yo estaba de vacaciones, 15 escasos días, porque tampoco podía disfrutar de un dilatado descanso, ya que soy empleada de una empresa particular.

Habia alquilado una cabaña y sabia ya que aquel joven, porque era un hombre joven, estaba hospedado en la de al que no sabia nadar y uno de aquellos días me lance al agua pensando que podría regresar con facilidad, pero una corriente me halo y mi cuerpo se hundió.

Me hubiese ahogado si aquel hombre de pelo rubio y ojos grises no me hubiera salvado. Estuve un largo rato luchando contra la corriente y el agua. Debió percatarse de mi situación, porque cuando vi que corría hacia mi, tuve la sensación de que volvía a la vida. Me asió por el cuello y en e hueco de su codo, con gran esfuerzo, me arrastro hasta la arena.

No estoy segura de lo que ocurrió después, pero cuando volvía a la vida, sentí que su boca soplaba en la mía. Al ver que respiraba, me volvio de lado y me obligo a expulsar el agua que habia tragado.

Me miro con unos ojos grises muy quietos, grandes, un poco extraños.

siento lo ocurrido, señorita- me dijo-, pero ya esta bien

Lo mire con admiración. Era un hombre muy atractivo, fuerte y atlético, parecia seguro de si mismo.

la voy a llevar en brazos hasta su cabaña- me dijo

No me pregunto en cual vivía, por lo visto se habia fijado en mi, como yo en el.

No espero mi respuesta, me levanto en vilo y camino conmigo en brazos hasta la cabaña, cuya puerta se abrio tras empujarla con su pie. Me acosto en la cama y me miro.

me llamo Draco Malfoy- me dijo- y estaré poco tiempo aquí… me gustaría que nos consideráramos amigos

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, porque estaba muy impresionada todavía.

si quiere darse una ducha y vestirse, yo haré igual y almorzaremos por ahí

esta bien-le dije- me llamo Hermione Granger, tengo 22 años y soy londinense

vamos- dijo riendo-, en eso tenemos afinidad. También soy londinense

Se fue sonriente, parecia satisfecho. Yo también lo estaba. La soledad de la playa me abrumaba a veces. Ademas, solo me quedaban ocho días para regresar a Londres.

Enseguida lo vi llegar con un pantalón blanco y una camisa azul marino de mangas cortas. Me habia puesto un pantalón verde y una camisola de esas que se atan a la altura del ombligo. Soy de pelo castaño y mis ojos son de color miel. Tengo 22 años y unas ganas locas de vivir.

A veces censuro a Dhamar, mi hermana, y otras me parece que lleva la vida muy bien, pero ya lo contare después. Ahora voy a ocuparme de mi nuevo amigo.

Salimos de la playa y caminamos al borde de la misma, uno al lado del otro. Me contaba cosas, me decía que me habia visto correr y le pareció de que sabia nadar, pero enseguida se percato de que no era asi. Me reí muy nerviosa. Soy tímida y por otra parte muy ingenua. No he tenido lo que se dice una vida muy intensa, como mi hermana Dhamar, por ejemplo, o como cualquier muchacha de mi edad. Me pase la vida estudiando, mi padre era notario y murió hace ya muchos años, también mi madre nos dejo demasiado pronto. Heredamos un piso muy grande y una pequeña fortuna que, bien administrada, y trabajando ambas, nos alcanzo bastante bien para terminar nuestras carreras. Dhamar se graduó de Bellas Artes e hizo de madre para mí. Yo estudie sociología, pero no ejercido mi carrera.

Mientras pensaba en todos estos detalles, Mario no dejaba de hablar. Tenía una voz cálida y decía sin rencor:

-soy hijo adoptivo, nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres, realmente no se si existen, o si ya murieron. Es la pura verdad.

- y donde te criaste?

- en un orfanato con las monjas, ellas me adoptaron. Una de esas monjitas debió de cuidarme desde muy chiquitín, porque yo la adoro. Es sor Asunción. Ya no es joven, aun la veo ahora y la visito frecuentemente. A escondidas de las otras me permitía ir a jugar con los muchachos cerca de un instituto. Me agrada darle patadas al balón…

Lo mire. Parecia ensimismado. Habia guardado silencio y cuando tropezó con mi mirada, se echo a reír.

- te soy cansando ¿verdad?

- claro que no. Me gusta oírte. Aparte de que tienes una voz, preciosa, dices cosas muy interesantes.

- y tristes- dijo el- fui un niño triste hasta no hace mucho tiempo. Sor Asunción logro convencer a sus compañeras monjas para que me permitieran ir a un instituto cercano a hacer la secundaria. Ya allí estuve yendo todas las mañanas y regresando al orfanato al mediodía para volver a salir y regresar por la noche.

e hiciste el bachillerato…

si, y luego hice un peritaje. Pensaba trabajar y seguir estudiando ingeniería, pero la vida, con sus azotes y sus controversias, te lleva por otros caminos.

Se alzaba de hombro. Era bastante mas alto que yo, aunque no soy baja.

he sufrido- continuo-, pero el sufrimiento fortalece a la persona. Me hice más fuerte y más valiente. Algún dia formare una familia, pero tardare bastante, quiero vivir y disfrutar de la vida. ¿estas casada?

¡claro que no!- le dije con mucho brío- si lo estuviera, no vendría a almorzar contigo con tanta tranquilidad.

Bueno, ahora esas cosas se pasan de largo. Al menos, conozco a muchas mujeres casadas que tienen una aventura.

No le respondí. Llegamos al restaurante y nos sentamos. Pidió una comida ligera, gazpacho y pescadito frito. Riquísimo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo **

**Dejen reviews!!!!**

**Un gran abrazo a mis amigas Hikari-Hiwatari e Isabela Black niñas las quiero un chingo y ya saben BF4E!!!!**

**Los dejo bye!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el segundo capitulo de la historia espero k les guste**

**Gracias a Isabela Black y oromalfoy por sus comentarios**

**Dejen reviews para k siga la historia**

No voy a referir mi amistad con Draco todos aquellos días. Al cuarto dia, Draco y yo éramos inseparables, y me pregunto si le ofrecía una copa.

no tengo licor, Draco

bueno, no te preocupes. Buscare en mi cabaña una botella y dos vasos

Regreso rápidamente. Yo estaba nerviosa. Draco enseguida se puso a conversar. Me dijo que tenía 25 años.

estoy empezando a vivir, me gusta la vida, y tu, Hermione, me gustas mucho, pero no quiero engañarte

Me sobresalte

¿eres casado?

Claro que no- y empezó a reír a carcajadas- me casare tarde, pero no quiero engañar a una muchacha buena como tu. Me parece que eres una niña formal

Lo soy. Mi primera aventura es esta.

Me miro largamente mientras me ofrecía un vaso de whisky

no tengo otra cosa- sonrió-, pero no te preocupes, no nos vamos a emborrachar por esto.

Bebi el contenido del vaso con mucho cuidado. No quería emborracharme ni hacer el papelón, pero Draco me gustaba una barbaridad. Me gustaba tanto, que sabia que si me tiraba en la cama en aquel instante y me hacia el amor, no protestaría.

Mientras yo bebía de un vaso, Draco, entre risas, se tomo tres.

-me parece que hoy es un dia muy especial- me dijo Draco

Y se acerco mucho a mí. Deslizo sus dedos por mi blusa y me estremecí. Draco me besaba en la boca, muy despacio. Después me tiro sobre la cama y me desvistió.

Estaba muy asustada, pero quería que Draco me poseyera, y el se desvistió también y empezó hacerme el amor.

Me hizo muchísimo daño y, cuando se separo de mí, exclamo muy enojado:

-tenias que habérmelo dicho

- ¿haberte dicho que?

- que era tu primera vez, que era el primer hombre en tu vida, en la intimidad…

- no te enfades, Draco, no te culpo…

- pero me culpo yo.

Lo atraje hacia mí y me aferre a su cuello. Y Draco me decía constantemente:

deberías haberme advertido. No quiero dañarte, pero tampoco voy a continuar contigo, Hermione

Cuando un largo rato después se sentó en el suelo y yo me senté en la cama, me miro largamente.

me gustaría tener a una mujer como tu, pero no es mi momento, Hermione, no es mi momento. No voy a prometer nada, porque no quiero planear mi futuro, aunque algún dia lo haré. Quiero tener hijos y una mujer, pero ahora no, Hermione, ahora es imposible.

No te preocupes, no te pediré nada

¡dios santo, Hermione! No tenia que haber hecho contigo lo que acabo de hacer… fue muy grato y placentero, pero no me voy a quedar contigo.

Se vistio apresuradamente, bebió dos vasos de whisky y se fue, dejando allí la botella y los dos vasos.

Llore, y no por haber perdido mi virginidad, sino porque sabia de antemano que Draco no iba a quedarse…

Lo vi al dia siguiente, no tirado en la arena, sino en mi puerta

pasa- le dije

lo siento, no quería hacerte daño

si no me lo has hecho. Fui yo. Vamos a sentarnos,¿quieres?, y hablemos esto despacio- dije yo

Enchufe la cafetera y dispuse dos servicio. Draco iba tras de mi en todo momento, con una cara muy seria.

ayer te lastime…

no, tranquilo, las cosas son como son. Y no te voy a exigir nada, no eres responsable. En todo caso, lo soy yo

¿Qué edad tienes, Hermione?

Veintidós años…

Y trabajas, claro

Estoy de vacaciones

Yo también tengo que irme, pero quiero conocerte más, si a ti no te importa…

No me importa, pro supuesto. No te voy a exigir nada, Draco. Será una aventura placentera que recordare.

Me atrajo hacia si y me beso en el pelo.

Después me miro a los ojos y buscando mi boca murmuro:

-eres un cielo. Si algún dia encontrara a una mujer como tu, iría de cabeza al matrimonio. Pero ahora no puedo, Hermione, me es imposible en este momento.

- tienes compromisos con mujeres…

- no, no, de ningún modo. Soy libre, pero precisamente por esto estoy comprometido con asuntos que tú no vas a comprender ni voy a explicarte para no ofrecerte la pesadilla de seguirme…

-¿seguirte?

- bueno, buscarme. ¿En que trabajas?

-escribo pequeños relatos para revistas y también para algún periódico. Alguna vez voy a la radio.

- ¿Qué estudios tienes?

- estudie sociología, pero no he ejercido. Primero trabaje en una agencia de publicidad, hasta que quebró, y luego en un periódico, pero también se fue al traste…parece que tengo mala suerte

-¿no tienes familia?

- si, tengo una hermana, esta casada con un pintor y viven en una roulotte. Cuando viene a Londres, se hospedan en nuestra casa, un gran piso que mi padre nos dejo. Cuesta mantenerlo, pero tenemos un estudiante y con lo que nos paga, pagamos los gastos del mantenimiento.

- no te preguntaba tanto, Hermione, prefiero no saber cosas de ti

- pero se alguna de ti, que me has contado en estos días

- ya, pero no te contare mas…

Y no me contó.

me gusta escribir y no tengo por que negarlo. Algún dia escribiré una novela, de momento vivo de mis cuentos, me los pagan poquísimo, pero entre eso y otras cosas que hago, voy viviendo.

Dijiste que tu hermana vive en una roulotte… ¿Cómo es eso?

Es una caravana. Harry es el marido de mi hermana. Ella estudio Bellas Artes y el es pintor.

¿pintor de que?- me pregunto Draco

pintor de cuadros. Se van por el mundo y mientras Harry pinta, Dhamar, mi hermana, hace de marchante. Ahora mismo trabaja para exponer en Londres. Vinieron el otro dia y se han dedicado a buscar una sala de arte barata, aun no se si la encontraron, porque se fueron sin despedirse, me llamaron después por el celular.

Es todo lo que tienes en el mundo

Si, no tengo a nadie mas, mi madre falleció siendo nosotras muy jóvenes y mi padre hace bastante tiempo que murió también. Era notario, por eso disponemos del piso en el que vivimos, situado en una zona de Londres muy distinguida, aunque a mi eso no me importa.

**Espero k les guste este segundo capitulo sigan dejando reviews si no no lo sigo actualizando**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews y tal vez ponga los capítulos mas largos pero los hago mas cortos para que se queden con la curiosidad.

Y perdon por la tardanza!!!!

Era de noche y Draco volvio a llamar a mi puerta. Lo vi allí, erguido. La luna se reflejaba sobre el mar cercano e iluminaba un poco el rostro de mi amigo.

- ¿te molesto?- me pregunto

- no, no, al contrario, pasa

- desearía estar contigo mas íntimamente, ¿te importa?

- Draco, preferiría no tener un recuerdo demasiado grato y, ademas, temo enamorarme de ti, si no lo estoy ya

- no te enamores, la vida hay que mirarla en sentido material, mas real.

Me abrazo por la cintura, me despojo de la ropa. Lo hacia con tanta lentitud y tanta delicadeza, que me entregue de verdad. Y fuimos felices hasta el amanecer.

Y asi ocurrió un dia y otro…

Separarnos iba a costarnos trabajo; según avanzamos en la intimidad, avanzaba nuestro interés mutuo. Sabia que Draco me amaba y me deseaba fervientemente, yo era atractiva, esbelta y con clase. No soy muy vanidosa, soy sencilla y me gustaba estar junto a Draco, pasar la mano por su pecho, un dedo por sus labios, besarlo…(NA: a quien no le gustaría hacer eso con Draco, verdad Isabela Black)

Al sexto dia, estábamos viviendo juntos en mi cabaña, solo iba a la suya a cambiarse de ropa. Tampoco veíamos tanto la playa, preferíamos estar dentro.

Llegamos a conocernos perfectamente y Draco solía decirme:

si no tuviera una idea tan fija de mi futuro… pero no me voy a quedar aquí, Hermione. Tienes que pensar que esto es una aventura, una aventura que vivimos los dos.

Solía rodearle el cuello con mis brazos, sentarme en sus rodillas y besarlo mucho en la boca. El me habia enseñado. Por eso un dia, un poco asombrado, me pregunto de mi pasado amoroso.

oye, Hermione, ¿es que nunca tuviste un hombre que te besara hasta ahorita?

No, me la pase estudiando y después ,me dedique a buscar trabajo. No tenía tiempo para nada más…

Y metía mi cabeza a su cuello.

Una mañana, cuando despertamos y nos daba el sol en la ventana, el me dijo:

Me voy a ir un dia, Herms. No creas que me escapo, me voy a seguir viviendo. Esta ha sido la aventura más bella de mi vida, pero debo considerarla como tal. No me ha llegado la hora de casarme; al dia que eso ocurra, te buscare aunque sea en el fin del mundo.

Sonreí con un poco de desdén. No podía exigirle nada a Draco, se lo habia dado de buena gana, habia gozado con el, habia aprendido con el demasiadas cosas… desde el principio el me lo advirtió.

no voy quedarme a tu lado. Pero quiero que sepas que he sido el hombre más feliz del mundo en estos días que compartí contigo. No voy a olvidarte, Herms

¿y crees que me vas a encontrar?

No estoy seguro, pero tal vez el destino nos vuelva a unir. ¿Por qué no?

Nos abrazamos mucho e hicimos el amor con intensidad. Sabía que Draco se marchaba, que me dejaría. Por la razón que fuera, que yo no le pregunte, tenia que irse, tenia que seguir viviendo solo, tenía que volver a un mundo cuyas exigencias solo Dios podía saber…

Yo tenia que regresar a Londres, asi que cuando vi que aquel dia Draco no venia, fui al estacionamiento y vi que su automóvil no estaba. Se habia acabado la aventura. Realmente habia sido preciosa.

Regrese a la cabaña y, sentada en la cama, donde aprendí a amar, rompí a llorar.

Pero no lloraba el daño que me habia hecho, lloraba su ausencia, por que me habia enamorado de el. Sabía ya, dada mi situación y mi forma de ser. Que nunca olvidaría aquella semana maravillosa.

Esa misma noche, hice el equipaje y regrese a Londres. Todo me parecia brumoso. Elizabeth, la chica que teníamos hospedada me saludo alegremente.

¿ya estas de vuelta?¿que tal te fue?

Tome el sol, que era lo que buscaba.

En efecto, estaba más morena.

Al dia siguiente, me fui a la revista donde trabajaba. No era muy famosa, y sabia que cualquier dia quiebra, como todos los trabajos anteriores que habia tenido. Pero allí estaba. Mientras tanto, habia comprado una computadora y escribía mi novela al anochecer.

El tiempo empezó a pasar, a veces despacio, y otras demasiado rápido.

Dhamar y Harry regresaron uno de aquellos días y empezaron a meter cuadros en casa. Yo consideraba que Harry era un hombre muy agradable y estaba enamorado de mi hermana. Ella nunca habia pensado vivir en una caravana, pero por amor se habia ido con Harry. Tardaron en casarse. Dhamar me dijo un dia: " nos hemos casado hace dos semanas". Llevan más de dos años viviendo juntos.

de momento no voy a tener hijos, por que necesitamos afianzar nuestra vida. Hemos alquilado una sala de arte y vamos a exponer las obras.

Mientras Dhamar hablaba, yo miraba los cuadros que habia apoyados en la pared. Parecían buenos, paisajes, marinas, rostros de aldeanos en la tierra, segando la hierba, otros moliendo el trigo… habia cuadros francamente encantadores.

mira- me dijo Dhamar mientras me abrazaba-, te voy a enseñar algo curioso. Ven conmigo.

Y me llevo hacia la roulotte

lo vas a ver enseguida

Era el retrato de Dhamar. Estaba guapísima…¡ mi querida Dhamar! Habia hecho de madre para mi y la adoraba

- ese no lo venderás,¿verdad?

- no. Lo traigo a casa, ira al despacho de papá donde estudiamos tanto

Nunca nos deshicimos de nada de lo que papá nos habia dejado. Lo dejamos siempre como estaba, ni siquiera nuestra huésped, Elizabeth, tenia permiso de entrar ahí.

¿Cómo vas a de trabajo?- me pregunto mi hermana en un aparte

mal. Hago mis relatos, pero voy a tener que conseguir un trabajo aunque no se a muy afín a mi. Me han ofrecido cosas y las voy tomando. Unas aquí y otras allí.

No me has contado nada de tus vacaciones.¿ a donde fuiste?

Este año no salí de Londres. Tampoco me dieron vacaciones. El año pasado si, me fui a una playa

Lo dices como dolida

Bueno, hay cosas…- y calle

Hay como les quedo el ojo

Creen k Draco regrese con Hermione???

Espero que les haya gustado

Espero sus reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno ya les pongo otro capitulo**

**Espero que les guste!!!!!**

Harry seguía sacando cuadros y amontonándolos contra la pared. Dhamar me asió de la mano y me llevo al despacho de papá, nuestro refugio para hablar de intimidades.

Cerró la puerta y me miró.

Dhamar es muy guapa, esbelta y gentil, tiene una distinción especial.

hermi, por favor, cuéntame

¿pero que tengo que contarte?

Lo que hiciste en la playa. Noto en ti algo… ¿conociste a algún chico? Ya casi tienes 24 años. Tú y yo nunca nos ocultamos nada. Cuando me enamore de Harry y supiste que era pintor, no me dijiste nada

Es que lo conocí y me pareció un hombre bueno y adecuado para ti, y no me equivoque, a la vista esta

Ya, pero quiero hablar de ti

¿y que quieres que te cuente?

Lo que hiciste el año pasado. Tienes una expresión triste en los ojos. Es mas, diría que estas enamorada

Bueno, enamorada no se si lo estoy; pero tuve una aventura

Y se la conté tal cual

- O sea- exclamo Dhamar- que el jugó contigo, Hermi

- No, de ninguna manera. Si yo le hubiera dicho en aquel momento que no volviera, Draco no hubiera insistido, pero se enamoro también. Me habrá olvidado, pero todo fue muy bello, muy intenso y placentero. Si tú amas, sabes lo que es eso. Entregarme a Draco fue lo más hermoso que pude hacer en mi vida, y sin pedir nada a cambio. El me lo advirtió primero: "seguiré mi vida Hermione, porque no creo en el futuro, aunque en mi interior lo busco…".

-¿eso te dijo?

-pues si, eso me dijo. Y es un hombre atractivo, Dhamar- añadí después-, sumamente atractivo. Se parece a Harry, pero este tiene el pelo negro y Draco es rubio con la piel algo morena.

- estas demasiado enamorada… tienes que olvidar eso. Ha sido una aventura de verano, nada más

- tengo la esperanza de tropezarme con el algún día

-¡tonterías, hermi! Eso solo ocurre en los libros de amor y en las novelas donde todo son casualidades, pero la vida es muy distinta, y a veces cruel. Creo que contigo lo ha sido. Pero te diré una cosa, antes de casarme con Harry tuve aventuras, historias breves, pero el amor es lealtad, firmeza, honestidad, y muchas cosas mas que hacen que ese sentimiento se prolongue por mucho tiempo. A mí que nadie me quite a Harry.

- pues te diré, mi querida Dhamar, que nadie me quite el sueño de encontrarme de nuevo con Draco

- eso es lo que es, un sueño

Me quede con aquel seño y mi hermana intento quitármelo de la cabeza. Me presento a sus amigos, a los amigos de Harry… nunca tuve otra aventura, nunca me entregue a otro hombre. A punto estuve, pero no lo hice. Me reservaba para un sueño, tenia razón Dhamar.

Hicieron la exposición y tuvo un gran éxito. Al año siguiente, cuando aun seguía en mi revista, que se tambaleaba económicamente, ellos buscaron una sala de arte más importante, puesto que habían vendido muy bien sus cuadros. Para los dos el sueño era comprar una sala y quedarse a vivir en Londres, y Harry tener un estudio en la misma sala y seguir pintando.

Dhamar vendía los cuadros de su marido como donas. Yo cuando la veía usar tanta palabrería para ensalzarlo me quedaba completamente aturdida y admirada. Dhamar era un encanto de persona.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde mi encuentro con Draco. Un día, Dhamar y Harry me presentaron a un amigo, se llamaba Edgar y era español. Muy atractivo, por cierto. Representaba vinos y estaba instalado en Londres. Era, según Dhamar, un hombre interesante en todos los sentidos. Tenía dinero, vivía solo y era soltero.

Acepte salir con el en dos ocasiones. Un día, me invito a su piso por la noche, después de cenar y tomar una copa. Entendí que no podría jamas tener relaciones sexuales con aquel muchacho. Lo tenía todo y cualquier mujer hubiera estado orgullosa de ser su novia o esposa. Pero yo no podía

¿Por qué?- me pregunto- no creo que a estas alturas seas virgen…

No lo soy

Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres subir? Te ofrezco una amistad más profunda y un futuro contigo. Eres bella y me gustas

No puedo, Edgar, estoy enamorada de un hombre. Ya se que es una ilusión vana, pero es ilusión y la quiero conservar

Me ha dicho Dhamar que tú revista esta muy mal y que no has terminado la novela que estas escribiendo…¿Por qué no aceptas mi amistad?

No podía aceptarla. Sabia que era una tonta, o tal vez autodestructiva.

Dhamar me vio al día siguiente y me dijo:

He visto a Edgar y me ha contado lo que paso entre los dos… no sabes la oportunidad tan hermosa que has perdido

Lo siento. También he perdido mi trabajo. La revista se fue a la quiebra

Tenía ya 25 años. Hacia tres que había ocurrido mi historia con Draco.

Mi cuñado Harry me encontró otro trabajo que nada tenia que ver con mis estudios, pero acepte, no estaba para andar eligiendo. Era recepcionista en un gran hotel. Y allí estuve un año más. Hacia bien mi papel. Los personajes que entraban y salían eran de prestigio.

**Espero que les haya gustado!!**

**Ustedes creen que Hermione vuelva a encontrarse con Draco???**

**Pasara algo interesante en su nuevo empleo??**

**Muy pronto volveré a escribirles, dejen ****Reviews**** y si no no vuelvo a escribir!!!**

**Hasta luego!!!**

**Besos!!!**


End file.
